School's Out-Hen
Plot School’s out, meaning it’s the summer. The kids of the town decide that they’ll have a fulfilling summer before school starts again. So on their first night all of them have a bonfire and come up with a summer edition of punishment games. The teens test their luck as they write a stupid, insane, or strange challenge on a slip of paper and draw randomly from a hat. They have to fulfill the challenge they draw no questions asked, with their friends and classmates watching. Then, the group meets up that night at another bon fire where they have to guess who made the challenge and do it all over again! Looks like they’re in for a wild summer! Characters Ruhige Lorelei A resident 'goodie-goodie' that attends the bon fire as there's no harm in just going. Ariyoshi Tadako The main member of the Yoshitsune Academy Gardening Club. She attend the bon fire at the insistence of her 'sister-like' friend, Tsura. Hitoshizuku Chiharu A bookworm and swimmer, Chiharu was against going to the bon fire but comes when Kesil takes her backpack and cannot back down when he challenges her to have fun. Masanori Ryuu The resident 'bad boy', who comes to the bon fire as he's bored and thought it would work to stave off boredom. That and he likes teasing Lorelei. Watanabe Amaya Amaya's a compulsive liar that uses her wiles and trickery to get many classmates to go to the bonfire. Takenaka Shiori Ryuu's stepsister, who only goes when Amaya compels her to attend more or less against her will. Miyazaki Rei The organizer of the bon fire summer. She invited all the characters at one point or another and holds the event in hopes of getting closer with classmates. Kazuhiko Toshiaki Rei's best friend that honestly has no interest in the bon fires themselves but does so as it's his last year before graduating. Unda Kesil A natural troublemaker that convinces both Chiharu and Ishiguro to enter the bon fire by stealing some of their belongings. Grey Tsura Tadako's good friend that tells her about Rei's bon fire. Greyson Irvine The youngest member amongst the group that comes to the bon fire as it's a way for him to have an adventure. Kooji Ishiguro A straight-forward guy that's tricked into the bon fire's events when Kesil take his pocket watch. It is there he meets someone from his 'past', Ikari. Mikoto Ikari Rei's other detective friend that is interested in the bon fire as it's a way for her to interact with people her age. There she encounters Ishiguro, someone she has deja vu around. Nakamura Amon A true neutral that ends up Amaya's 'escort' to the bon fire and 'accidentally' caught up in the festivities. Game School's Out-hen, in addition to being a roleplay, is also a game to be played amongst the roleplayers. All dares are sent to the plot creator via PM. From there, the dares are randomly assigned to an character and, yes, they may receive their own dare. The dares are announced by the non-participating character, Hanyuu. From there characters have 2 options: 1) Accept the dare and perform it the following day 2) Refuse the dare and must either skinny dip in the lake or accept a date from one of the elders of the town The following day is spent with all the characters performing their dares with the other kids serving as witness to the deed. They then reconvene that night for part two of the game. The roleplayer takes the role of the character to guess who gave the dare based off the OCs' (and their creators') mindsets. From there, 2 things can happen: 1) Guess it right: The writer must perform not only the new dare they received but also the dare they wrote! 2) Guess it wrong: The writer gets to ask one question and the person MUST answer the question truthfully (and no, they won't get away with lying. Toshiaki will know it) Settings School's Out-hen takes place in the fictional town of Seikawa. It is the location for many of the OC centric plots made by Kirei Ryuusei. It is a combination of both urban and rural as well as traditional and modern. Many of the dares take place around the town. However, the most used setting is a campsite located by a lake. The campsite is used nightly for bonfires for the whole summer. Trivia *The title ends with -hen, as a shout out to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. *The first game/roleplay Category:OC centric Category:Plot